


What’s worse than the Coronavirus for Ian?

by Fat_nerd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous!Ian, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd
Summary: Set after S10
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

They’re spooning when the first ray of morning light shines upon the bed.Waking up together used to be luxury for them but it’s now their everyday life.Ian’s head is resting in between Mickey’s jaw and neck when he opens his eyes.

“Mor-”Ian greets his husband,only to find his throat swollen and painful.He can barely make a sound.This could be from the good face fuck he got last night,then he remembers the news he read about the newly appeared virus.What are the symptoms again?He grabs his phone and begins to search.From what he found,the virus is a lot like flu but he decides to see a doctor anyway.

The breakfast is far from enjoyable because Ian’s throat hurts so much that he can barely swallow his food.

“Why are you not eating?”Mickey asks.

“Nothing,only a little fever and sore throat I guess.”Ian says,pushing the half eaten cereal to the side.”I’m going to see a doctor after breakfast.”

“Fucking right we’re going.Listen to your voice!”Mickey frowns.

************************************

The doctor only prescribes some Ibuprofen after taking his temperature.

“Can this be the Coronavirus?”Ian asks.”Shouldn’t I get a test?”

“Yeah I bet he should.”Mickey interrupts.

“I doubt that.”Dr. Sanchez shrugs,”Have you contact anyone who are diagnosed positive recently?”

“No.I’ve been staying at home since the shutdown order.”Says Ian hoarsely.

“Do you have trouble breathing?”Dr. Sanchez asks.

Ian shakes his head.

“Then you’re good.”Dr. Sanchez put his pad down and turns to Mickey,”Who are you in relationship to Mr. Gallagher?”

“Husband.Why?”Mickey clenches his fist.

“Just to let you know,study shows the Coronavirus could be spread by rimming.”Says the doctor with a impassive face.  
*************************************

The way Mickey naps reminds Ian of the first time they hooked up.Mickey’s lying in bed on his stomach,and his perky ass catches Ian’s full attention.He pulls down the elastic of Mickey's boxers and the squeezable ass cheeks pop out.He gives them a good massage first,then separates the cheeks,and that’s the exact moment Mickey wakes up with bliss.

“Mmm...”He moans.

And Ian freezes.

He feels a lot better after taking the Ibuprofen actually,but a part of him still suspects he got the virus,so this is probably not the best time to give Mickey a rough lick on his rim as he planned to.

“The fuck taking you so long?Get back to work!”Mickey protests.

“Maybe it’s not a good idea since I didn’t get the test ya know?”Ian sits up,”I might pass you the virus.”

“But fuck is the only affordable entertainment during this fucking isolation.”Mickey flips over and snaps,”What we suppose to do with all this time?”

“Maybe reading?”Ian sneaks a glance at Mickey,waiting for the upcoming storm.

Unexpectedly,Mickey just scoffs,”Fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday is Saturday during quarantine.Without their favorite daily “exercise”,they seem to have too much time on their hands.Right now Ian is reading a book while Mickey’s playing game with Ian’s phone.  
  
“Fucking really?!”Mickey curses and slaps his hand on the forehead.He can’t believe he lost the game 3 times in a row.  
  
“Why don’t you play it with your own phone?”Ian asks,closing the book.  
  
“It’s lame.” Mickey’s eyebrow raises,”I ain’t downloading a kid’s game on my phone.”  
  
Ian smiles at Mickey affectionately,resisting the urge to kiss him,but he’s not sure how long he can stand it anymore...  
  
*************************************

Mickey comes back from the shower with a towel around his waist,two beers in hand.He passes Ian one and lies down on the bed.He takes a sip of his beer and makes a content sound,”Hmm.”  
  
Ian’s eyes fix on Mickey’s lips wrapping around the bottle.The red shining lips make his Adam's apple bob in his throat.He put his hand on Mickey’s thigh,”Mickey.”  
  
“What?”Mickey chokes on the beer,and the light yellow liquid dribbles from the corner of his mouth,falling down on his chin and finally onto his chest.When the cold liquid passes his left nipple,it hardens immediately.  
  
”Fuck!”Mickey shivers,and takes off the towel around his waist to wipe off the beer.  
  
Ian’s eyes widen.He swallows hard and stutters,”Why don’t you-eh-put some cloths on?”  
  
“Why?I’m in my own fucking house!” Mickey snaps.  
  
The way Mickey feels so comfortable in the Gallagher house makes Ian chuckle.Then the growing heat in his pants reminds him of how annoying the situation is.He snatches the towel from Mickey’s hand and storms out of the bedroom ,”I-I’ll take it to the laundry.”  
  
Ian closes the bathroom door,and tosses his cloths on the floor.He turns the water on,coats his hand with body wash,and begins to stroke his cock.He closes his eyes,pretending it’s Mickeys hand,but it seems to take forever to reach that point.  
  
In the bedroom,Mickey gets back to his game while he finds the Grinder on Ian’s phone.They joked a lot about it and Ian’s “date”.Thinking of the night they were engaged,Mickey chuckles.Apparently Ian forgot to delete the app.Then an idea pops in his head...  
  
“Ian,Ian!”Mickey yells, putting his boxers on and rushes to the bathroom,”I came up with a million-dollar idea!”  
  
When he reaches the bathroom.Ian’s calling him from the inside “Mickey-Mickey...”  
  
“What?”Mickey asks.

  
Weirdly instead of responding,Ian keeps moaning his name”Mick-Mick...”  
  
Mickey feels confused at first then he realizes what Ian is doing in the bathroom.

He opens the door smirking,and catches Ian shooting his load right on time.He deliberately ignores the blush on Ian’s face,and continues to speak,”I think of a way to make us good money.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey’s a doer, not a talker.He quickly creates a Grinder account,and uploads a Mason Wyler pic as his icon.

  
ID:M&M beans  
Status:A heart that loves is always young.  
  
Ian’s watching this the whole time,and he finally can’t stand it anymore.”What the fuck Mickey?A heart that loves is always young?Are you 50?You hope people would believe it’s you in the photo?”  
  
Mickey looks up with a playful smile,”Sometimes I wonder if you lied to me about being Gay Jesus,Gallagher.How did you get all those followers?”He pinches Ian’s cheek,”It’s called intelligence filtering.We rule out the smart ones,and only concentrate on those who are stupid enough to believe my story.”He smirks,making air quotes,”You know, for my rent and student loan.”  
*************************************  
  
Ian has been reading the same page for the last 40 minutes,stealing glances at Mickey from time to time.The hell is Mickey talking about with all these guys?He didn’t know his husband is so chatty?!  
  
After 2 hours of “working online from home”.Mickey finally puts down his phone and turns on the laptop.Ian doesn’t pay much attention to it at first,until he hears groans and moans from the computer.He turns around,only to see Mickey’s hand under his pants.”The fuck Mickey?”Ian frowns,”You’re watching porn?”  
  
Mickey’s blushing,eyes half closed.He answers panting,“Got curious looking for my profile pic.”He keeps stroking his dick under the pants,and let out a groan,”ugh,so fucking horny.”  
  
Ian’s lips part but forms no sound.He forgets his book,staring at Mickey’s moving hand.He puts his own hand on top of Mickey’s crotch,”Mickey,I’m not sick anymore.”  
  
“Nah.”Mickey slaps his hand off.”You started the whole thing.Now you keep on your lil asceticism game while I have some fun.”  
  
“Seriously Mickey?” Ian rolls his eyes, “Is this some kind of punishment?”  
  
Mickey smirks,”What if I say yes? Married couple doesn’t have sex anyway.”He takes out his dick and starts stroking it in a rapid pace.His eyes fix on Ian’s while he climax.”Hmm...”He moans,”Feels so good.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey is getting busy recently.He would spend hours chatting on Grinder,and the fact that Ian knows nothing about what Mickey talks with other guys is killing him.Not mention the increasing dissatisfaction under his pants.Ian can see callus growing on his right hand these days.  
  
Enough is enough.Ian decides to change the situation,so today after lunch before Mickey’s nap time,while they’re lying in bed peacefully,Ian tries to talk Mickey into it.He starts the conversation casually,”I don’t think I got the virus.”  
  
Mickey says,”Well,good for you.”,eyes still on his phone.  
  
Ian feels a gust of frustration steaming up,but he tries his best to stay calm.He takes a deep breath,and continues to speak,”So what’s the point of this honeymoon sans sex?”  
  
“I dunno.”Mickey mocks,”What does your lil girly book tell you?”  
  
Ian rolls over,pinning Mickey to the bed.He grabs Mickey’s both hands,rubbing Mickey’s dick with his own,”Does this feel girly to you?”  
  
Mickey pushes him away grinning and sits up,”Rain check,alright?I have to meet my cousin.”  
  
Ian can feel his monster cock growing and twitching from their touch.No way he’ll jerk off alone AGAIN today.Mickey has to take his dick.He grabs Mickey’s chin and presses their lips together.His tongue licks its way into Mickey’s mouth and greedily taste every inch of it.When they separate their lips,Mickey stills feels a little dizzy.He can hardly remember what were they talking about.Ian decides to take the chance.He plants soft kisses on Mickey’s neck and whispers to his ear between kisses,”We can spend the afternoon in bed ya know?Having fun until the sunset, and after dinner,until the sunrise if you want...”  
  
Mickey closes his eyes,panting with his mouth widely open.Ian’s breath deepens,and he can see the tip of Mickeys tongue darting out of his mouth.He slips his hand into Mickey’s boxers,and Mickey doesn’t protest.Just when he thinks he’s convinced Mickey,Mickey suddenly opens his eyes and curses,”Crap.I’m late.”  
  
Ian feels his dick hard and painful.He warns furiously,”Don’t go too far Mickey.Do you even remember I’m your husband?”  
  
Mickey sighs reluctantly,”Sorry man.My cousin got a batch of face masks from Ukraine.I have to help distribute them.”  
  
“What for?”Ian shrugs,”The CDC says only frontline workers need masks.I don’t think hospitals would accept smuggled ones.”  
  
“If I’ve learned one thing from my 26 years of life experience,it’s never trust anyone but yourself.”Mickey smirks,”Just wait and see,these masks will be flying off the shelf.Now while I’m out,you chat with this guy on Grinder .”He handles his phone to Ian.  
  
Ian pushes his hand away and snaps,“Mickey Milkovich,I swear to god-”  
  
Mickey rubs Ian’s bottom lip with his thumb,”Be a lamb and keeps my VIP client entertained.He promised to pay my student loan.I’ve already received my down payment.”He grabs Ian’s wrist and kisses the back of his hand,”I’ll be back soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ian’s been lying in bed since Mickey left.A whole damn week without sex!How did he get here?Ian’s covering his eyes with his hand when Mickey’s phone buzzes.A message pops out.  
  
Pacman master: What you wearing?  
  
Ian browses their chat history before replying.This guy must be some kind of masochist,’cause Mickey never replied with more than 3 words,yet the guy sent him 500 dollars and promised to send more.How can a person so stupid has so much money?Where’s god?  
  
Ian rolls his eyes and types: Sweat pants,why?

  
Pacman master: What kind of sweat pants?😏  
  
Ian: My grandpa’s old sweat pants with soup stains on it.😒

  
Pacman master: That’s a turn off,but I’m gonna eat you out anyway,M&M beans.🤤  
  
Ian tosses the phone to the night stand,and quits this mission impossible in less than 5 minutes.Mickey is gonna have his ass when he comes back,but this guy is so creepy,and Ian wants to throw up.He falls asleep with a tightness in the chest.  
  
Lip wakes Ian up for dinner at 7 pm.  
  
“Where’s Mick?”Lip asks,plating Ian’s spaghetti.  
  
“He’s out for some errands,but he supposed to be back by now.”Ian Mumbles meekly,checking the front door.  
  
“Looks like he gets his lil business on the right track,but I’m a little surprised that you’re ok with it.”Lip shrugs,”Aren’t you worried about him meeting all those guys?”  
  
“What guys?He went to Milkovich house.”Ian replied carelessly.”-Wait,You know about Mickey’s Grinder scheme?”Ian questions frowning.  
  
“Oh yeah.He told me a couple of days ago.”Lip nods.  
  
“Since when you two became bff?Ian curls his lip.

“I won’t call it a friendship.”Lip chuckles,”It’s more of a regular conversation with your brother-in-law kinda thing.”

  
**********************************  
  
Mickey doesn’t come back until midnight.He chats with Ian briefly before taking a shower.Mickey seems exhausted today.He goes to bed with a towel around his waist,and falls asleep with his hair still wet.Ian carefully takes the towel off without waking Mickey up and gently dries his hair bit by bit.Then Ian lies down clinging to Mickey’s back,and falls asleep peacefully.  
  
The next morning,Ian wakes up with an annoying erection.He tries to move,only to find his morning wood stuck between Mickey’s ass cheeks,so he slowly grinds his dick against Mickeys crack,trying to get some relief.However a whole sexless week makes him so sensitive he shots his load in 5 minutes.Ian breathe a sigh of annoyance,and this is the exact moment Mickey stirs and mutters,”The fuck you’re doing?”  
  
Ian can’t come up with a good excuse when his cum is still on Mickey’s ass,so he simply nibbles Mickey’s earlobe and begs panting,”Come on Mickey.Just let me.”He slides his dick into Mickey’s ass,using his cum as lube.”Just a little bit.I-I’ll be quick.”  
  
Mickey snickers.He turns over and wraps his legs around Ian’s hips,”Don’t you dare be quick.”  
  
Ian chuckles above Mickey.Looking him in the eye he confesses,”It was stupid of me to think I could resist you.I’m now 90% sure I didn’t get the virus.”

Mickey holds Ian’s hand with intertwined fingers and grins,”Guess we’ll never know.”

-The end.


End file.
